1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transmission line. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transmission line with rotatable connector.
2. Related Art
With the development of the technology, all kinds of electronic, communication and multi-media devices, such as computer, cell phone, digital camera, DVD, HD television, have been continuously updated. The electrical signal and message between these products may be transferred by a transmission line. When a transmission line is connected to the port of an electronic device, the signal can be transmitted from an electronic device to another electronic device to get the devices connected.
As known to the public, the transmission line may usually be embedded in the connector at the front end of the body and the electronic terminals inside of the connector may be derived from the rear end of the body to weld with wires. Though plastic injection method is generally used to seal wire with the connector, the junction between wires and connector is usually covered by bended soft material to avoid the breakup of the wires after being repeatedly bended and therefore to avoid the short circuit. However, when the transmission line is repeatedly bended or is bended in one direction for a long period, the junction may break up at the bended place. In addition, the junction of the transmission line usually has non-rotatable structure and when the inserted space or direction has limitation, the junction cannot be inserted properly and causes inconvenience.